


I'm Pregnant

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin had been trying to buck up the courage to tell Barry she's pregnant for a couple of days now. When she finally drops the bomb on him that he's going to be a father, she heard some most unexpected things from him that he hadn't have the courage to say before. Snowbarry. One Night Stand M/F</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

It’d been a rather light hearted day at the lab, no Meta’s on the loose. Paddy had finally given up on her need to know everything Meta human related and Barry was happy that things between him and Caitlin were finally back to normal. 

“Hey Barry” Caitlin called as she walked into the Lab, looking radiant as ever. 

Cisco and Jo paid little mind to Caitlin asking Barry for a private conversation because they’d had a lot of them lately, some of them relating to their one night stand last month, others relating to their mutual understanding of loss and others just needing to talk to someone unbiased about something going on in their lives. Not that the team needed to know the subjects of these talks and for the most part they didn’t.

It was part of their friendship, these little talks but when Barry finally caught Caitlin’s eye he knew something was bothering her today, something more than just your average Meta and that worried Barry more than it probably should.

They walked into the hall, almost to the exact spot Jo always spoke to Barry about something privately. Caitlin started pacing in front of him, doing anything and everything not to look him in the eye as she waved her hands around frantically.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was absolutely sure Barry. I ran test after test after test and they all came back with the same result” She wasn’t so much speaking, as breathing the words. 

“Wow Caitlin” Barry grabbed her shoulders to calm her down “You’re not making any sense” 

Caitlin took a deep breath after she finally looked at him and it broke his heart to see how scared she was. She looked like this reveal could make or break their friendship, perhaps even everything they have at the lab with the team. Like her life was on the line and it scared Barry. 

“Caitlin what’s wrong? What tests were you running?” Caitlin took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes with a new found fascination.

“Pregnancy Tests” Barry held his breath as those words escaped Caitlin’s mouth. 

“Wait what? Pregnancy test on who?” Caitlin raised a familiar eyebrow at him that told him not to be so stupid. 

Barry clung to the wall for a few moments before sliding down the metal corridor, hitting the floor with a thud as he starred at the wall opposite him. 

How could he be a father? He was barely a man himself and not to mention all the other complications that came with having a life to care for but despite all those worries all Barry could think about was how scared he was for Caitlin, the beautiful brunette had been through her fair share of scares and traumas in her life and having a baby with no one to be there to support her just broke his heart.

Caitlin removed her heels and slid down the wall beside him, Barry made a mental note to talk to her about being Pregnant and wearing such dangerous things but that was hardly the point right now. 

“You haven’t been with anyone else since—“ Caitlin shook her head and once again a heavy silence fell between them. 

“I’m keeping it” Caitlin said almost more to herself than to Barry. Barry nodded his answer second nature.

“Of course I wouldn’t want you to get rid of it Caitlin” She looked at him and once again she realised just how much of a hero he was to her. 

“Thank you” Barry glanced at her confused. Did she really think that despite the circumstances that he wouldn’t want Caitlin to bring a child into the world?

“You thought I’d ask you to get rid of it?” Caitlin shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I just know that the last thing The Flash needs right now is a Child on the way” Barry held up his hands 

“Hey, The Flash can wait a minute, Barry Allen’s still trying to come to terms with the fact he’s going to be a father” Caitlin giggled, despite herself. 

“You don’t have to purpose or anything Barry. Most women would be worried that the father of their babies won’t be around. Me, I know you well enough to know you’ll be here for this little one no matter how it came to be in their world. But what I’m saying is our relationship doesn’t have to change, not if you don’t want it to” 

Barry raised his eyebrow at her this time with the same intention of silently speaking ‘just how stupid do you think I am’ and Caitlin once again found herself smiling despite the uneasiness of the conversation. 

“Come on Cait, our relationship won’t ever be the same again. Even if we do just be friends. We’ve got a kid and that means we’ve got stuff we need to think about. Things my brain is too tired to think about right now. But our relationship has changed” Caitlin sighed and moved to get to her feet, Barry fast at her side helping her. 

“What I’m saying is… is that we don’t have to be together not if you don’t want it” Caitlin laughed at herself, pacing the width of the corridor. 

“You know until a couple weeks ago the biggest worry I had was confessing to you that I didn’t think our night of fun last month wasn’t a mistake and that I wanted more. I want us to be something more. But then I was late and all I can think about now is ‘God Barry’s going to hate me, he’s not going to want to have anything to do with me’. Obviously once I calmed down emotionally I realised you’d be there for me by extension of the baby, but still I couldn’t help notice how the baby would change everything. Everything” 

Barry let her pace, let her talk and let her breath. Barry only smiled brightly at her shaking his head softly. 

“What?” She asked, reminding Barry of the Caitlin he first met that day he woke up from his coma. 

“You’re so beautiful” She looked at him shocked. 

“I’ve been in love with you since I woke up from that Coma. You know what my first thought of you when I woke up was?” She shook his head 

“My first thought was, my god I’ve died because she looked like an angel. No honestly that is what I thought and then I saw Cisco and things came into perspective” Caitlin was giggling fully now, but still listening to him as he spoke. 

“I had barely woken up when I learnt what had supposedly happened to Ronnie. So I was there as a friend as that’s what you needed. Not to mention that you thought I was head over heels for Iris which I suppose I still was, even if not in the way I was expecting. Then he came back and you were so happy and confused, the timing wasn’t right and then just when I thought maybe things could go back to the way they were before, Ronnie decides to stay and asked you to Marry him. Of course I was happy for you Caitlin because I saw how happy he made you” 

Caitlin shed a tear then, maybe it was the hormones but she’s a roller-coaster of emotions today. 

“Then he saved me that day 8 months ago and I… Caitlin I felt so guilty that you lost him saving me. But some small part of me was so happy you were on the market again, of course I would have never taken advantage and I never would let myself be just a rebound because that isn’t what you needed and I’ll always give you what you need. Then that fateful night 2 months ago when we let our guards slip and that morning I woke up with you on my chest I was so happy, happy that I’d finally gotten to do some of things I’ve only been dreaming about, kissing you, pleasing you”

Caitlin blushed as she remembered the events of that night, it was an amazing night. 

“And then I thought okay… maybe she’s still not ready. Our night wasn’t about grieve or anything about Ronnie so I was letting myself hope that you would come around to the idea of us being a couple and now I hear that that’s what you’ve wanted all along” 

“Not to mention the other bombshell I just Dropped Bar” Barry smiled, nodding in agreement and moving into her personal space. She made no move to pull away, in fact she lifted her arms and wrapped then around his neck lovingly. 

“Guess what?” Barry said softly as his hands found her waist, Caitlin smiled 

“What?” 

“You’re the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. Are you sure you’re not glowing?” Caitlin without so much as a hesitation started babbling about how Pregnant women don’t have a glow and how it’s just hormones. Barry decided there was only one way to silence her and was happy with the response he got when his lips met hers. 

One day he’d have to thank his future child for giving him the courage to finally say to Caitlin what he’s always wanted to say.


End file.
